An Amish Affair
by Lynisis
Summary: It all started with one stare that continued into a million. But he never thought he had to defy everything just to be with her. AH/AU Amish Edward
1. Prologue

**Rumspringa "running around"- period of adolescence that begins the time of serious courtship, during which, church rules are relaxed. Starts at age 16 and until individual is ready to be tied to the church through baptism. Generally looked at as courtship or finding a spouse.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters, just the plot. SM is lovely to let us use her characters to our own vises. **

:

:

:

"How could I possibly defy everything I've ever known just for you?" I shouted to her, turning so I could look her square in the face. It was a bad idea, she looked at me with such pity and love in her eyes, that I nearly choked on it.

"Because you love me Edward." She pleaded with me, her tone finality.

Of course I loved her. There wasn't a doubt in my mind of that, but there were forces working here that I had no power over anymore.

I smiled down at her, but I could feel the biting cold that started to edge into my system, dosing me with cold prickling water. "Yes I love you Bella, but what about God? What would he think if I renounced him to be with you?"

She walked towards me then, her eyes full of tears that had yet to fall, and her hands in front of her clasped, almost like she were pleading or praying. I couldn't stand to see her like this. I couldn't stand to see her crying over what I couldn't change. She had known. She knew what it was that I had to give up to be with her. I had to give up who I was. I had to become someone that I didn't even know existed. Someone who was a complete and utter stranger to me.

I wanted to be with her, but what of my soul in the after life? What would God say to me if I were to just let go, take her hands, and never look back again? Would I find peace with myself? With God?

"You don't have to renounce God Edward. We can live together in God's name." She gave me a watery smile, and looked up into my eyes. Her dark chocolate eyes pleading with me for understanding and acceptance. "We could get married. We could be together forever Edward."

I wanted to have that forever. I was so close to it, that I could taste it on my tongue. But I was raised to believe that if I didn't follow the rules of the church, I was shunned to the outside. Shunned away from everything and everyone that I ever knew, and the only thing I had that linked me to the outside, was Bella. Everything else had me linked to my simple living, to my lifestyle as an Amish man. My family, my home, my life. All of it was linked, and I was to follow that link and not break the chain.

I didn't want to choose. I didn't want to be in this situation, but it was a little late to take it all back now. I didn't want to take it back anyways. If I did, it meant that I had to give up everything that Bella and I had shared in the months since we had been together. No matter the sin in that, I couldn't bring myself to forget everything that we had shared. Especially the love that had grown between us like a potted plant in the sun. Would I get a chance to see it harvested, or would I see it wither and die right before my eyes?

I just wish things could be simpler. That Bella was Amish like I was, and that us being together wasn't a sin against God; against the very essence of my Amish heritage. But it wasn't like that, and I was committing a sin just by being with her.

I pulled away from her, and turned so my back was to her imploring eyes. "I can't Bella. I can't give you that forever."

"Then what were you giving me Edward? When you said you loved me, what were you planning on giving me? Nothing?" She whispered at me with hurtful, spiteful words.

I took a deep breath, and steeled myself against her, and against the outside world of sinners and non-saints. "I was giving you now Bella. Only now."

"I don't want your now Edward, I want more than that." I heard her sniffle, and choke on her unshed tears. "I wanted forever with you."

My heart was pounding rapidly in my chest. I wanted to turn around and take her up in my arms. Pulling her towards my body, sheltering her away from the world and our predicament. But I couldn't bring my feet to turn towards her. It was final. My life wasn't meant to have Bella Swan in it.

**Just a quick prologue to set off the story. As always let me know what you think. I completely appreciate any feedback you guys want to give me; good, bad, inventive, it doesn't matter. All words are encouragement to get the story up and written.**

**This story involves Edward being from the Amish community. Bella is of course not Amish in this story, and they end up meeting when Edward is on his Rumspringa. Rumspringa is generally looked at as time when all adolescence get a chance to shy away from the rules of the Amish church, and be a little promiscuous. I'll have random facts up about the Amish way of living in every chapter. **

**I'm not Amish, but I have always been fascinated with their way of living. It's truly beautiful to see some of these people in person. They have a strong community, and are severely religious. If you have any questions about anything Amish, let me know. **

**Thanks bunches all!**

**Lyn**


	2. Chapter 1

Rumspringa "running around"- period of adolescence that begins the time of serious courtship, during which, church rules are relaxed. Starts at age 16 and until individual is ready to be tied to the church through baptism. Generally looked at as courtship or finding a spouse.

**Disclaimer: I do not own these amazing characters, SM does. I grovel at her feet. **

:

:

:

"Strike!"

"Bella, you just got a turkey!" Alice shrieked at me in her high pitched voice. How the girl didn't shatter glass I would never know.

I jumped up and down excitedly, and started strutting my stuff like a turkey should, all the while Alice did the cabbage patch, and Rose attempted to hide her smile behind a scowl. It was always like this when we had a chance to go out; me and Alice making complete fools of ourselves, and Rose trying to act like she wanted no part of it.

It was nice to be out with Alice and Rose like this. I didn't usually get a chance to go out and have fun anymore. I was constantly working at Newton's Sporting Goods, and whatever time I had left went towards school and studying. I was only going part time, but at least I was trying to better myself and get a better career. Newton's was paying the bills, but I wasn't happy working there. The owner's son was always harassing me about going out on a date with him, but I would always shrug him off and come up with a random excuse for why I couldn't go out with him. There was something about him that gave me the heebie jeebies. Which is why I was glad that there was no creepy Mike Newton, and no papers to write tonight. It was just me, my friends, and 10 white pins.

"I can't believe I got three strikes. I haven't done that since I was 13, and had bumpers." I felt a grin melt over my face.

Alice flashed me her winning smile, and gave me two thumbs up for my efforts. I think she may have been more excited than I was.

She sashayed to the conveyer, and grabbed a little pink ball with both hands. "You may have gotten a turkey on me Swan, but I have the power of pink on my side. Prepare to go down in a ball of flames."

I walked towards the chairs, where Rose was taking up permanent residence, to watch Alice try her luck at beating my score. I was up 20 pins, and was feeling pretty confident that she wasn't going to beat me. What were the odds of her getting a turkey after I just did?

"I fear nothing but death Brandon." I teased.

I grinned at Rose trying to get her involved in the jesting, but I noticed that she wasn't really paying attention to our exchange of words. She seemed to keep glancing over my shoulder; sneaking peeks here and there every few seconds.

I was a tad bit confused. Maybe she was someone that she knew over there? I didn't want to be rude, and just look over my shoulder though. "Who are you looking at Rose?" I whispered closely to her.

"Who? Wha…oh" Rose looked at me for the first time, a look of confusion and then recognition flashing on her face. "That boy over there keeps looking at you, but I've never seen him before."

"Which one?" I started to turn to get a peek at who she was talking about, but she hissed at me and grabbed my wrist.

"Don't look you idiot. He's looking this way right now."

"Well, what does he look like?"

"He has thick brownish red hair. Kind of messy looking. Tall. I would say about 6 foot or so. I can't tell what color his eyes are, but they are definitely trained in on you girly." She tapped a finger to her plump red lips, and kept her eyes trained on Alice. "Wow, he's got it bad. He can't take his eyes off of you." How did she know all of that without even really looking? It had to be a gift from the Cosmopolitan Gods.

I felt my eyes roll practically into the back of my head. "Come off of it Rose, he's most likely looking at you or Alice."

"I don't think so Ms. Pessimistic. I've been watching him watch you, and he's _definitely _looking at you."

I crossed my arms over my chest, and fought the urge to look behind me. "Whatever you say Rose." The odds of someone looking at me were slim to none. Why would anyone look at me when there was Rose and Alice near me?

"You're up Bella." Alice chirped, breaking me out of my moroseness.

I shot up out of my chair, and shifted my eyes until I could make out the people in the next lane. My eyes searched for the boy with Rose's description, and I felt myself growing hot with embarrassment. Who cares if some boy was staring at me? Why was I so curious anyways?

Maybe it was because no boy ever looked at me. Particularly openly so anyone could see them doing it.

I noticed that there was two boys in the lane directly next to us. One was a tall boy with slightly curling blonde hair, and the other had the most unique color of hair I had ever seen on a person. It wasn't quite brown, but it wasn't exactly bright red either. It was a happy medium of both, with lighter coppery tips at the tops of each and every unruly tendril. To say it was beautiful would have been an understatement.

That must have been the one Rose caught looking at me. Supposedly.

I picked up my ball, but wasn't really paying attention to bowling anymore. How could I when the boy turned around, and looked directly into my eyes? Making me break out into a cold sweat. My hands nearly dropped the bowl onto the wood floor, when they suddenly became cold and clammy.

Green. They were definitely green. The most pristine color of green I had ever seen. They looked like they were the color of the grassy knolls of Ireland on the post card I had on my wall in my room.

I turned away from him in a daze, and walked towards our bowling lane. I couldn't really make out the pins in my haze. I just chucked the ball down the alley, and hoped that I at least looked like I was trying, but in reality, I wanted to take another look at the strange boy.

He had to be strange if he was looking at me. What was he thinking when he looked at me? Was he looking at how awkward and clumsy I was? How I could barely go without tripping over my own two feet for more than five minutes at a time? Was that what he was staring at? If that's why, then the boy had another thing coming. I was not here for someone else's enjoyment. I was here to bowl with my friends, and not have to worry about being gawked at while I was letting lose for once.

I went back to the conveyer belt, and snagging my ball as soon as it came shooting up out of the conveyer. Turning, I caught a glimpse of him, and he was still looking straight at me. Not even trying to hide what he was doing. What the hell was wrong with him?

I tried the trick Rose was using by looking at him out of the corner of my eyes. It was harder than Rose let it out to be. I could barely make out his form, but what I did see made my heart constrict in my chest.

He was handsome, there was no mistaking that. He was slightly tanner than most boys here, which was really shocking considering where we lived. Everyone was pale. His attire was rather…simple? Casual? He wore dark colored straight legged jeans, and a dark grey baseball tee. His hands inside the pockets of his dark washed jeans, and a smile etched across his face.

And he was still looking at me.

Maybe I had something on my face, and neither Rose nor Alice told me about it, so he just kept looking, almost like he was trying to get my attention. I brushed a hand across my face and felt nothing hit it. Nothing. Then why did he keep looking at me?

I knew I was obsessing, but I couldn't help myself.

I threw the ball down the lane, and instantly heard it hit the edge and go into the gutter. There went my winning score. I peered at the offending bowling ball, and envisioned it was the strange boy. What was wrong with him?

That's when I turned to him, and caught him still looking at me. His gaze never faltering from my own as I spun them around on him.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked softly. I knew it had taken a lot for me to even say anything to him. He was kind of intimidating me with that stare of his. But I stood my ground, and kept my eyes on his.

"My name's Edward. Edward Cullen." He put out his hand palm up, prompting me to make contact with him.

First staring, and now he was introducing himself? I don't think I realized how confused I was up until now.

"Bella Swan" I hesitantly grabbed his hand, and shook it lightly, feeling the warmth that resonated between our closed hands. "Do we know each other from somewhere?"

"No, but would like to get some ice cream with me?" He asked, All the while a crooked smile on his handsome face.

My mouth hung open for a second before I snapped it back together. I didn't want him thinking I was a complete moron who had a lack of social skills. I just didn't understand how we could go from being complete strangers to going for ice cream in less than one minute.

However, I found myself saying yes even before I could decide on saying no.

"Great," He enthused. "Jasper," Edward called over his shoulder to the other blonde hair boy, "I'm taking Bella to the snack bar. Would you like anything?"

The other boy, Jasper, shook his head, and continued to bowl. Not even giving two thoughts to who I was, and why we were going to get ice cream.

"Let me just tell Alice and Rose I'll be right back."

"Sure," He smiled down at me, and I couldn't help the funny grin that settled on my own face.

I walked over to Rose and Alice, and whispered the exchange that had happened between Edward and I.

"His name is Edward?" Alice spoke too loudly. Leave it to Alice to be too loud. I elbowed her in the side, and glanced at Edward over my shoulder to see if he had picked up on our conversation. He was still standing over by Jasper talking quietly.

"Yes, his name is Edward. I'm going to go have ice cream with him. He invited me to go to the snack bar with him. What do you guys think?" I bit my bottom lip, and held my breath in anticipation.

"He doesn't seem to be a serial killer or anything. I think it's safe to have ice cream with the dude." Rose said while looking at her nails.

"Thanks Rose." I rolled my eyes at her. She could be so melodramatic sometimes. Of course he wasn't a serial killer, he was too good looking for that. Although, Ted Bundy had been a good looking serial killer. Maybe I had officially met the new Ted Bundy.

Alice must have noticed my nervousness, because she placed a hand on my shoulder, and whispered for only me to hear. "It's fine Bella. He's a cutie, and he wants to get to know _you._"

She smiled at me, and I instantly felt better. It was just my nerves getting the best of me. I had never been on a date before. Wait, is that what this was? Was this a date?

"Guys, could this be considered a date?" I whispered to them excitedly.

"You better your sweet nonexistent butt it is Swan." Alice giggled at me.

"Thanks a lot Alice. Alright, here we go."

"Wait!" Rose reached across to me, and wrenched a lock of hair behind my ear. "Perfect."

"Ow! You nearly ripped my hair out my the follicles."

"Price you pay for beauty." She retaliated.

"I'm leaving now before Rose decides to keep me any longer with her Vogue talk."

"Good luck" Alice bounced up and down, and gave me a wink. Could she get anymore obvious?

I walked over to Edward, and we started towards the snack bar that was in the back of the building. He didn't say a word, just kept looking at me, and smiling every time we caught each other looking at one another.

He ordered us two chocolate ice cream cones, and then I followed him to a high table to eat our cold treats.

"So Bella?"

"So, Edward." I smiled at him shyly. I had never been on a date, and this being my first one, I didn't know what to say.

"Are you religious?"

I leaned back in the my chair, a bit taken back from his line of questioning. I contemplated while licking on my chocolate ice cream cone. "Not overly so. My dad is Southern Baptist, but we don't really go to church." I chuckled lightly, and licked some melted ice cream from my thumb. "Charlie has an arrangement with God; he gets to watch his sports on TV, and in return God lets him miss all services. Well except for Christmas and Easter."

I noticed Edward wasn't really laughing along with me. He looked as if I had told him I killed puppies. Maybe it wasn't as funny as I thought it was. I must have offended him in some way. Me and my big mouth!

"I'm so sorry Edward if I offended you." I sighed in exasperation.

He gave me a 100 watt smile, and I felt myself melt into a pool of girly hormones and blushing cheeks. "No, you didn't offend me at all. It's just, I'm really religious I guess."

I didn't get it. Was he a Jehovah's witness? "What religion are you?"

"Oh well, Baptist like you, I suppose, if I had to label it."

"What do you mean 'if you had to label it'?" I inquired, all the while eating my ice cream cone. Enjoying the sugary goodness and the conversation.

"I'm Amish."

"Amish? You mean as in Quakers?" I tittered. My ice cream cone long forgotten in my curiosity.

"No, Quakers are completely different from Amish."

"Oh?" I grinned at him, enjoying the joke as it progressed.

"Yes, we have similarities, but we are still different." Edward said with a serious face.

I paused for a second, and took it all in. Was he being serious? Was I sitting here really having a conversation with an Amish boy? How was that even possible? Didn't they stay inside their own community? "You're really serious aren't you?" I whispered ghastly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He grinned at me, a look of honesty written all over his face.

"Right, well, I just figured you weren't being serious Edward." I replied, and I felt my eyebrows start to furrow.

"I wouldn't joke about being Amish Bella. Being Amish, you can't lie. It's a mortal sin. We just met though, most outsiders would lie about something to make them more interesting wouldn't they?" He stated, while looking into my eyes, and licking his ice cream cone. Awaiting my answer to his probing question.

I blinked, and tried to rearrange my thoughts. "Well…" I started slowly, "I guess it depends on what you mean by outsiders. Who are the outsiders?"

"That's what we call people who aren't Amish."

"I see. So I would be considered an outsider?" I quipped in a questioning tone. Maybe I was being a little cold, but who went around saying we were the outsiders? He was the one who went around in horse drawn carriages. Or buggies. Or whatever they were called. _He _was the outsider.

Edward's eyes twinkled, and as if it were possible, his grin grew wider. "You would be an outsider."

I felt myself growing haughty towards his attitude. Who was he to compare us all as being liars? "Edward," I shook my head at him slowly, "not everyone lies."

He regarded me for a moment, his face a muted mask. "That's what my father says. That all outsiders do nothing but sin, and renounce God. I figured you renounced God, so you must lie too."

I threw my ice cream cone in the garbage next to me, completely mad that a single sugary bite had been wasted, but suddenly my appetite wasn't so good anymore.

"I don't know why you would want to hang out with a sinning outsider then Edward." I muttered underneath my breath.

"Because you're beautiful. And I wanted to get to know you better." He paused, and I watched as a look of contemplation passed across his face. "You seem so much different from everyone else." He finished lamely.

"So you automatically assumed, just because I'm a 'beautiful outsider'," I quoted with my fingers, "that I'm a lying, God renouncing hooligan?"

There was intrusive silence, and then I watched as a blush swept across his tan cheeks. He gaped at me for a second, almost reminding me of a dumbfounded fish, before he collected himself, and cleared his throat.

"I think it is I who have offended you Bella. I'm sorry if what I said was untrue. I have never been outside of my community, and so your customs are completely new to me. I don't pretend to know everything there is to know about your life, or how you live it, but I am only going off what I learned and heard from my family and friends. I realize it doesn't apply to everyone. Particularly you." He grabbed my hand in his own, and I noticed the differences. His were big while mine were small and frail. His were tanned while mine were snow white. However, there were more differences between us then meets the eye.

I gazed into his eyes, and I felt myself loosing grips with reality. Suddenly my anger was gone, and replaced with growing understanding. Of course he wouldn't have known. He was at odds with the world he was currently inhabiting. Why wouldn't he assume everything he heard from his parents was the truth?

His thumb stroked over my fingers, and I wanted to grip my hand shut so I could keep the heat we were causing inside forever.

"So why are you here bowling?" I asked while looking at our clasped hands. It was nice to be held. "Why aren't you at home?"

"We have what we call Rumspringa. We get to spend time away from our community, in hopes to find stronger ties with the church in the end."

"What does Rumspringa mean?"

"It loosely means 'running around' in German. I get to experience all that I want away from the eyes of the church."

"So you can do whatever you want, and you won't be reprimanded by the church?"

"I'm here with you, aren't I?" He teased.

I tried to stop the grin that wanted to split across my face by biting down on my lip, but it didn't work. I felt it all the same.

"True."

"Can I call you sometime?"

I looked up into his forest green eyes, and lost all sense of reality. "I would like that."

**As always let me know what you think. I appreciate any feedback. and that means even the most brutal of reviews. I'm girly enough, I kind handle it. :D**

**Lyn**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer and all that jazz. I do not own, but SM does. We all love her and wish we were her. After all she dreams about Edward. **

I shoved my sneakers underneath the bed, and flopped onto the soft comforter with a heavy sigh. I needed a break. I had been working all morning trying to get the house looking halfway decent. Now that I had started school, I had been slacking in the house chores lately. Knowing Charlie wasn't that great at housework, I took it upon myself to make sure everything was in working order around here. Besides, Charlie didn't know the first thing about cleaning. How he would ever live without me was a puzzle in itself.

Laundry finished, folded and put away. All rooms dusted and aired out. Charlie fed, and currently watching some sporting event on TV with rapt attention. Now it was time for some much needed R and R for myself.

I flopped over on my back and stared at the ceiling. My homework was done for tomorrow's classes, so I didn't have to worry about that. So, here I was on a lazy Sunday afternoon with nothing else to do but to lay here and enjoy the remainder of my day.

I sighed and closed my eyes, having felt the weight lift off of my shoulders. It was nice to be off my feet after such a long day.

I let my mind wonder until I was thinking of nothing but a hot bubble bath and relaxing scented candles. I just needed the motivation to get up now. Which didn't look like that was going to be happening any time soon.

The phone rang downstairs, but I didn't budge one inch from the spot I was currently preoccupying. I couldn't. All the energy I had used today seemed to disappear until I was left feeling like lead.

I heard Charlie moving down stairs to grab the phone, but I ignored him, knowing it wasn't going to be for me. Most likely it was Sue calling to check up on him. Sue was Charlie's girlfriend. Although if you asked either one of them they would deny it up and down that they weren't. I figured Charlie was trying to protect me in some deranged way. He must have thought, at 16 years old, that I wasn't prepared for the significance of him having anyone besides my mom. Personally I didn't care. If he was happy, I was happy. I could barely remember Renee as it was. Apparently she left when I was four years old; and without a backwards glance. It didn't bother me, I could barely remember anything about her. Except for her scent. Vanilla with the scent of stale cigarettes.

"Bells! The phone is for you."

I groaned loudly, and lazily rolled over onto my stomach. I wasn't about to get up for anybody. "Tell Alice I'll call her later!"

"It's not Alice." Came the gruff response I wasn't expecting.

If it wasn't Alice, who else could it possibly be? Rose was at her dad's mechanic shop, so I knew it couldn't be her. She spent the better part of her time underneath the hood of someone's car on her Sundays.

"Well, who is it?"

There was silence for a second before Charlie yelled up to me in a hesitant tone. "He says his name is Edward."

I jumped out of my bed quicker than I thought possible, and bounded down the steps, taking them at a neck breaking pace. I turned the corner into the kitchen and saw Charlie holding onto the phone like it were a snake; a sour look on his face.

"Who's Edward?" He asked me briskly.

"He's a guy I met at the bowling lane the other day."

Charlie frowned and handed me the phone with a pointed look. I rolled my eyes, and put the phone to my ear. Charlie didn't move, and I turned away from him so my back was to him so I could have a little privacy. Leave it to him to not give me any privacy when a boy called me

"Hello." I breathed into the phone. Stupid flight of steps.

"Bella?" A velvety voice asked.

"Yeah, this is Bella."

"Hi Bella! I'm calling you on a pay phone." I heard a chuckle, and couldn't help the grin that spread across my face in response. Leave it to Edward to make the little things seem so important.

"That's cool. So, what's up?"

"First off, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. I was just cleaning."

"Oh, am I interrupting you?"

"Of course not. I just finished up a few minutes ago." I heard him breathe into the phone, and I felt shivers run down the center of my being.

"Oh, good. Secondly, do you have any plans for this afternoon?"

"None." I chirped.

_Please ask me out. Please ask me out. _

"Would you like to do something with me?"

"Today?" I whispered hesitantly, looking over my shoulder to see if Charlie was still paying attention to my conversation. He was. He stood behind me, his hands on his hips, and a grimace on his face.

"Well…sure. That would be nice."

My eyes started pleading with Charlie's own brown one's, willing him to understand. "I have to ask my dad first Edward. Could you hold on a sec?"

"Of course."

I covered the mouth of the phone with my hand, and twirled around to meet Charlie's gaze head on. He stared at me expectantly, his bushy moustache twitching slightly.

"Dad, could I possibly go out with Edward today? Please?" I knew it was like pleading with a judge to stop the death sentence, but I had to try anyways.

"I don't know Bells. It's a school night tonight. Besides, I don't know this Edward fella at all."

"Please, dad?" I didn't call him dad often, but when I did I knew it would always break down the interior walls. I wasn't proud of it, but I knew how to get my way with him.

Charlie closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He was quiet for a second before shaking his head and opening his eyes to reveal I had won the argument. I nearly jumped up and down with excitement.

"Alright Bells." He pointed a finger at me and scowled. "But I have to meet him. And curfew is 8 o'clock."

A smile broke out over my face, and a girlish squeal erupted from my lips. I lunged towards my dad, and wrapped my arms around him, giving him a steely grip hug in return. He patted my back gently and cleared his throat. Charlie never was comfortable with open emotions.

"Thank you so much dad." I beamed up at him and let him go from my bone crushing hug.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't get too excited." He mumbled good naturedly. His lips twitching into a small smile at my reaction.

I backed away from Charlie, and twirled the phone cord around my wrist in an absent minded way. I brought my ear back to the phone, and bit my bottom lip to stop myself from squealing into the phone.

"Edward?" I asked hesitantly.

"Welcome back. So, can you go?"

"Yeah I can go, but my dad has to meet you before we can go out." I expected to hear him groan, but was pleasantly surprised when all I heard was a light chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"Seems only fair. After all, I am a boy he's never met, taking out his daughter. I think I would be the same way."

"Sooo…how would you like to do this?" I felt my face burning from my diarrhea of the mouth. " I mean, would you like to come here? Would you like me and my dad to come to your place…?" I stopped myself short, trying to stop the blubbering idiot I know I sounded like.

"Why don't I come to pick you up at your place, and we can go see a movie after that? Does that sound okay to you?" He sounded rushed, almost as if he couldn't get what he wanted to say out fast enough.

"That sounds perfect." I sighed into the phone, and pushed my hair away from my face.

"Great. I'll pick you up in say…an hour?"

"An hour? Okay."

"See you then Bella. And thank you."

"For what?"

"For saying yes."

A smile spread across my face, and I felt as if I were melting like a popsicle in the hot desert heat. "Then you are welcome, Edward. Good bye. See you soon."

"Good bye, Bella Swan."

I hung the phone up, and leaned against the wall, a huge sigh on my lips. I was going on a date with the cutest guy I had ever met before in my short life. He was perfect, and he wanted to spend time with me. I felt the butterflies explode in my stomach like a volcanic eruption.

I glanced over at Charlie, and saw he was still standing there regarding me with mirth filled eyes, his hands crossed over his chest in a menacing pose. Well, a would be menacing pose if it weren't Charlie Swan.

"Good chat then?" He quipped. His moustache twitching once again.

I grinned at him, and crossed my arms over my chest, trying to copy his stance. "Yes."

"Well, when's he coming?" Charlie uncrossed his arms, and leaned against the door jamb of the kitchen, crossing his ankles in a relaxed pose. His hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"In about an hour." I scowled at Charlie, and narrowed my eyes at his relaxed posture. He was up to something. "And be nice to him when he comes please."

Charlie harrumphed, and stood up to his full height. "I'm _always _nice."

Pointing a finger at him, I mirrored his pose, and stood up to my full 5 foot 4. "Ha! You better be nice to him dad. If you aren't I won't cook for you for a week."

"Now that's just unreasonable Bells."

"I disagree. It's completely reasonable." I said with my hands on my hips. "Now, I need to go get a shower before he gets here." I passed by him and poked him in the ribs with a playful poke. "Be nice dad."

Charlie didn't say anything, so I bounded up the steps, taking them two at a time in my hurry. I needed to get cleaned up before Edward got here, I didn't want him thinking I smelled like furniture polish and sweat.

An hour later I stood in front of my full length mirror in my room, regarding my appearance with a critical eye. I suppose I didn't look too bad; just plain.

The door bell rang, and I smiled at my reflection with a warm smile. I smoothed the invisible wrinkles in my red sweater, and took in a deep breath.

Show time.

**Back again with a short chapter. I plan on updating within a couple days, that's why it's so short. Thanks to all of you who pimped out this story with all your faves, reviews and what not. It means a lot that you all like this story. :D **

**Happy early Halloween!**

**Lyn**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. I heart SM in a strictly platonic way of course.**

:

:

:

I took the steps at a slow pace, but what I really wanted to do was jump down them as fast as humanly possible. I just wanted to get down there faster. To get there to Edward. But, I knew if I tried I would look like a desperate fool, and would probably end up killing myself trying to get down the steps in the process of getting to him. So, I took them one at a time, careful of my footing.

When I finally made it down stairs unscathed, I could hear voices coming from the living room. I wiped my sweaty hands on my jeans, and walked down the hallway to the front living area. I peeked around the door jamb, and noticed Edward and Charlie sitting; Charlie in his favorite lazy boy, and Edward on the well worn orange couch.

Edward looked absolutely breathtakingly handsome sitting there. He wore a long sleeved green button down shirt with the neck slightly open, revealing a healthy column of his neck, and dark wash jeans that were semi faded. His hair stubbornly sticking up in random directions; probably from running his hands through it. It looked soft to the touch, and I felt my fingers twitching to feel the tendrils.

My heart skipped a beat before hammering at top speeds in my chest. It wasn't right that he made me feel this way. It just wasn't fair. We had only just met, and already I could feel an impact from him. A surge going through my body any time I saw him. Almost like an electric shock coursing through my entire being, making my little hairs on my arms stand on end. I was hypersensitive to everything that was Edward Cullen.

"So Edward, where did you and Bella meet?" Charlie asked pointedly. I almost walked into the living room to stop the interrogation. Almost. I was still taking in everything that was Edward. His mere presence made me feel fluttering in my throat and stomach. That's the only thing that kept me at the door and not walking in there to stop the inevitable.

"We met at the Bowling Alley here in town." Edward stated mater of factly. His hand sliding through his auburn hair in a nonchalant way. I sighed in contentment at just being able to watch him without being noticed. I didn't want to leave him at the mercy of Charlie for too long, but I couldn't help enjoying the view from the door way. He was so perfect sitting there, taking the heat from Charlie.

"Oh I see. That's what Bella said." Charlie cleared his throat, and then pushed up out of his seat in one fluid motion. He crossed his arms over his chest in his best impression of a good cop/bad cop movie. "You hurt my daughter and I'll string you up by your toes. Do you hear?"

"I wouldn't hurt your daughter, sir." His Adam's apple bobbing when he swallowed hugely. I felt my face heating, from what I don't know, but I placed a cool hand to my cheek and continued to eavesdrop on the two men before me.

"Call me Chief Swan, Edward. And I hope you are right." He arched an eyebrow at him, and ran two fingers over his moustache. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and I knew it was because he was in deep thought. "For your own sake."

Edward squirmed in his seat a little with a nervous expression on his face. He glanced around the room, probably trying to find something else to focus on besides the seemingly menacing picture Charlie made. I felt absolutely sorry for him. I couldn't let him be under the scrutiny of Chief of police for too long.

I pushed away from the jamb and lingered in the doorway for a second before stepping into the room. Clasping my hands in front of me so I could stop the fidgeting I felt coming on. I couldn't let Edward take the heat my father was dishing out. "Ahem." I said, clearing my throat rather loudly.

Charlie didn't move from his stance, but nodded his head in acknowledgement to my being there. His deep brown eyes piercing into Edward's own clear, mossy green ones. "Bells make sure you're home before 8 remember?"

"I know. We won't be long I promise, _dad_." I moved over to him, stood up on my tip toes, and kissed him on the cheek. I pulled away from him and gave him a warm smile. His face turned bright red like a tomato, and I felt love well up inside of me. He was adorable most times. He reminded me of an overprotective bear. Slightly irritated all the time, but deep loyalty to his cub. Even when he was trying to be the big bad police chief. I loved him, but he could be so pushy sometimes. Sometimes the Papa Bear needed to put some stoppers on his antics of being so over protective.

I looked over at Edward and noticed he was taking in our exchange with a half smirk on his face. Maybe Charlie hadn't rattled him too much after all. He seemed to be in better spirits than most who had Charlie's Spanish Inquisition. Not that I had ever dated before to find out, but I had been on the receiving end of it on more than one occasion. It had worked when I was younger; my head hung in shame from something I had done wrong or immoral. Stealing a piece of candy from the store when I was four. Or throwing rocks at Mrs. Cope's cat when I was nine. Now, I held my head high and took it like a man. Er, or a woman in this case. But that was because I was used to the torture, I had been subjected to it since I was born, it didn't faze me really anymore. Which is why I was so surprised that Edward still held his head high, with a smile plastered on his beautiful face.

"Make sure you take care of her Edward." Charlie said semi-threateningly. He uncrossed his arms and put his hands on his hips, causing him to look bigger than he normally did. I knew Charlie wanted me to look at him, that was evident when I heard him clear his throat rather loudly, but I couldn't stop looking at _him_. At Edward Cullen. The Amish boy who was taking the reaming of a lifetime, just so he could spend time with me. With _me _of all people. I was so damn lucky. I knew I was. There was no other reasoning behind it.

Charlie turned, and started towards the doorway, his back now to Edward. Edward looked over at me with sparkling green eyes, and winked at me behind Charlie's back so he wouldn't see. I felt the heat hit my face like a heat wave in the Sahara Desert, and I had to look away because of the nervousness that I felt. He made me feel so many different things. One of which was infatuation. I was completely smitten with the boy in more than one way. Particularly his innocence. He was so innocent in almost everything he did. Whether being on a phone and calling me, or bowling. His discovery of new things made me smile and feel giddy from how important these new things were for him. I wanted to help him experience more. I wanted to discovery these things with him. I wanted to be there and see the expression on his face when he saw how the world was. How the world could even be for him was endless. Completely boundless.

"Yes sir." Edward spoke softly. "Ready Bella?"

I bit my bottom lip and managed to look at Edward through my thick eyelashes. He was still looking at me with a smile written all over his tanned face, and his hand reaching out to me, asking me to take it. His eyes clouded and dark with something I couldn't quite recognize. Did he know just how unarming his smile could be? How with one smile I was wrapped around his little finger gladly. It was dangerous to even consider this a plausible possibility, but here I was feeling that pull from him again. Like I was a moth, and he was my all consuming flame.

I felt the nerves grip my throat in it's little hands, and squeeze with all it's might. Was I ready? Was I ready to throw my little perfect world to the wind, and go down a path that lead me to Edward? Was I really ready for all of that?

I caught his heated gaze, and I knew the answer right away. There was no denying it. I felt that pull from him, and it intrigued me to no end. I wanted to see what else there was. No one had made me want to do that.

"Sure." I squeaked. I tentatively took his hand, and instantly enjoyed the feel of electricity shifting down my fingers, my arm, and finally settling into the pit of my stomach, comfortably creating a pool of warmth. It felt like I had drank a cup of scalding hot, sugary coffee, and I was getting the after effects. The warmth, the slightly full feeling of having just drank something, and the sweet after taste. It was heaven, and I had to be dreaming. There was no way that this was real, because that would mean this stuff truly existed. That plain Jane me and Adonis could in fact-may have-an attraction to one another. What type of attraction on his part I wasn't sure, but at this moment in time my inhibitions had taken a hiatus, and I decided any attraction couldn't be negative when it came to a sweet and polite boy possibly liking me in any way shape or form. I may not sound like myself, but when I was Edward, I felt like a whole new person. I felt like I could _do _anything. Anything was possibly, I could accomplish whatever I put my mind to. It was an odd feeling considering we had only just met, but I wasn't about to let it go. I wanted to hold onto this feeling for as long as I could. It was the first time I had ever felt something so strong since…

"See ya, Charlie!" I suddenly quipped, trying my best to feel giddy. No need to think of it now.

It wasn't hard when I started thinking about spending several hours with Edward without the wondering and crazed eyes of Charlie trying to scare the love of Jesus into him. Just me and him. It was like Christmas had come early, and I got to unwrap my presents before everyone else.

"Eight Bella. Not a minute later." Charlie cleared his throat and then whispered under his breath to himself. "Or I'll bring the wrath of God down on you." I don't know if I was supposed to hear it, but I had. I brought a hand up to my mouth to cover the smile that had appeared across my face. Charlie was really serious about me dating. I had never seen him act like this. It was sweet and irritating all at the same time.

Charlie followed us out the door to outside, and stopped just at the foot of the steps, two fingers smoothing down his moustache. I was really making him think a lot lately. I just hoped he didn't think himself into a heart attack or culinary disaster before I got back from my date with Edward. I couldn't have that on my conscience.

Edward nudged me with his elbow gently, breaking me out of my thoughts of Charlie and Jiminy Cricket. I noticed we were walking down the path towards down town Forks. Well, what would have been considered down town to us. Which consisted of a run down movie theater that played two movies, a hardware store, an ice cream palace, a bowling alley, and two bars. It may not have been much, but it was home.

We walked a few seconds in silence, my thoughts dominantly wondering why we were walking. I guess I had assumed that he had a car. After all, he was around my age. But then I thought of some more, and came to the conclusion that his religion probably didn't permit it. I felt a wave of guilt hit me, and I silently berated myself for being so shallow.

"Is something wrong?" I heard him ask hesitantly.

I glanced over at him quickly, and silently wished I hadn't. His eyes bore into mine with the intensity of a freight train colliding with a brick building at top speeds.

"Uhh…n-no." I stuttered. "Nothing is wrong."

"Are you sure?" He inquired gently, his hand reaching out to touch my face with his knuckles. His eyes locking onto mine in an eternal battle I didn't quite understand. I closed my eyes at the intensity of it all, and felt a shiver run down me so fast, that it left my knees feeling weak and useless.

I opened my eyes again, and looked back into his eyes again. Only this time there wasn't a raging storm of emotions swirling through there depths. They were clear and looking down at me with concern.

"Of course." I smiled at him warmly, and turned to look at the trees to my left. He bared me. He had unknowingly stripped me of all logic until I was completely bare before him. It was very unnerving.

I studied the green trees before me, and tried in vain to forget how the green reminded me so much of him. I needed a second to breath. I felt like I was in the ocean, bobbing up and down in a Tsunami, fighting to stay above the water as it lapped at me violently.

"What movie do you want to see?" He asked; his voice rolling over me like a warm breeze, causing me to forget the drowning feeling in an instant. How he did it, I don't think I will ever know.

"So you don't get out see many movies, do you?" I asked quietly, curious as to what his answer would be. Would it be a first for him?

"Honestly, I have no idea what is even out at the movie theaters." He looked at me with huge green eyes, and a sweet smile on his face. I was treading in dangerous waters now. There was that smile again.

"Either Monster, Monster, Monsters!, or When Love Finds a Home. Personally, I would rather see the gory monster movie, but to each their own."

"I agree." Edward said with a smirk. "Let's go see the monster movie."

"Is this…will this be your first movie?" I had to know. I knew there was potential for disappointment…mostly on my part, but I had to know.

"I actually haven't seen one before." He looked at me with a sheepish look on his face, while he pulled a hand through his wavy locks. He was so adorable.

I bit my bottom lip, and looked directly into his eyes. My gaze met green, and I felt an electricity course through my body, before sizzling out into a dull humming on my skin.

Whoa.

_Buck up Bella before you make a complete fool of yourself!_

I smiled back at him, ignoring that annoyingly right voice at the back of my head. Edward was all I could think about at the moment. Was _all _I wanted to think about. So, he's all I decided to think about for the next 3 hours.

"We better get going if we're going to make it to the 4:45 showing."

We made it to the theater at 4:30, and Edward bought our tickets to the gory movie of Monster, Monster, Monster!. He bought a large popcorn with extra butter, much to my persuasion. I told him he couldn't have his first movie experience without eating popcorn with a lot of empty calories. Next came the chocolate and gummy goodness. Red Hots, Raisenettes, Snow Caps, Gummi Worms. We ended up with them all; our arms loaded down with candy.

After we both spent too much money at the concession stand, we took our seats inside the empty movie theater, making sure to be in the way back. I guess no one really wanted to see monsters invading earth. Their loss, my definite gain. It meant I really had Edward all to myself.

"So, are you excited about the movie?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could. It almost worked.

"I am. I can't wait to see what all the fuss is about. And not to mention I get to spend my first show next to the most beautiful girl." His eyes darkened for a split second, before adjusting back to their typical forest green color. I hadn't been expecting that. I couldn't even begin to understand what it meant. Why were his eyes always darkening?

Edward's gaze snapped down to the package of Snow Caps, ripping open one end and shaking a few into the palm of his hand. He offered them to me with a smile on his face, and I plucked one out, and popped it into my mouth. I think I may have sighed, because Edward chuckled and asked me if they were good.

"Yes" I breathed lightly. But I wasn't talking about the candy.

**Soooo…I'm just giving you a little teaser of next chapter. I'm sorry this one came out so late, but RL has been kicking my cans. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter: Continuation of date, and we meet Edward's parents. **


End file.
